


In Control

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surprise heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be appreciated, I might continue this later. ^.^

Arthur whined at twisted under Alfred. The omega gave our breathy, needy moans and his flesh was all tinged with pink. He kept on rubbing against Alfred, trying to get the alpha to respond to his heat.

“Ah-hh,” Arthur moaned. “Alfred, pleease~! I need you!” Still the alpha hung back.

Alfred was broached with a hard decision. Have Arthur’s heat with him, or to run out of the apartment--if he could actually resist his alpha urges.

“Arthur, babe, I would… but I can’t. We’ve never really discussed this.” He answered, slowly trying to draw away from the clingy omega.

“Aaaalllll!” Arthur cried, trying to reach up and kiss Alfred on the lips. Alfred looked down into those lustful, green orbs and shook his head, trying not to feel guilty. Alfred managed to get off Arthur’s couch, which was a success, he thought.

“Arthur, I’m just gonna’ go. You-you can call me,” Alfred said, sniffing the air. A new fresh wave of omega hormones washed over him and his nose tingled. 

Arthur sat up slowly, in his slicked and sweated clothes with wide eyes as Alfred edged towards the door, grabbing his bomber jacket from the kitchen counter.

“You’re leaving?” He said, voice full of emotion. “Am I not… pleasing?” Arthur was squeaking now, and Alfred guessed that it was either from sadness or anger. Probably more sad though, judging from the omega’s dejected look on his face.

“No, no! You’re definitely not, Arthur. Quite the opposite,” Alfred assured, and winced. Man, it was getting tight in his pants. Alfred could feel his control seeping away fast.

“But you had a surprised heat and we can’t. I couldn’t do that to you… Give you an accidental pregnancy,” Alfred continued. He’d heard of those stories, and how problems were created from surprise heats.

“Arthur, call me or text me if you need anything. I’ll come up with a way to help you,” Alfred called over his shoulder, opening the apartment door and making sure the door was locked for Arthur’s safety.

“Go and make a nest Arthur, it’ll be okay!” Alfred said, then slammed the door and down the hallway. He had to take care of his problem, and called one of Arthur’s brothers to let them knw that their omega brother was in a surprise heat.

`````````````````````

The next week, Alfred actually got an distinguishable text from Arthur. The omega didn’t seem to be pleading for him to come back over, but the text was short and more formal which made Alfred scrunch his brows in confusion.

“Alfred, thanks for everything. Would you like to come over for lunch?” - Arthur

Alfred texted, “Sure, coming right over” and slipped into his car. It was quite convenient, since Alfred was at a Starbucks near Arthur’s apartment.

As soon as Alfred entered the building he flung himself to the elevator and tapped his foot as it rolled up to floor two.

When Alfred knocked on Arthur grey door, he almost fell as it swung open. Arthur stood there, a faint blush painted on his cheeks. Alfred made sure to really look at Arthur, to see if there was anything wrong with the omega.

“Hey,” he said, and opened his arms. Arthur noded stiffly, but did not hesitate to walk into the hug.

“Hey,” Arthur replied. “I, um, burned the grilled cheese. Want to go to Francis’s Cafe?” Alfred resisted a snort, and nodded. He offered his arm to the omega and Arthur took it.

The drive to the cafe was spent silently.The omega was looking out the window. Arthur seemed slightly edgy around Alfred, although the alpha assumed Arthur was probably just embarrassed. 

When they seated, and ordered, Alfred cleared his throat. Arthur’s gaze met Alfred’s, and the omega nodded.

“So, how’re ya, Artie?” Alfred asked, watching as Arthur scrunched his nose at the nickname.

“I’m okay, just a little… Tired.” Arthur sniffed.

“I see,” Alfred said. Before he could open his mouth, Arthur started speaking again.

“Alfred, you were really honorable and very controlled when my heat came… Thank you for making it out, and listening to reason instead of instinct.” Arthur began. “I honestly feel quite embarrassed, but thank you. This means a lot to me! My last partner probably wouldn’t have done that.”

The omega looked down bashfully, and Alfred smiled. He reached and took Arthur’s hand in his own. 

“Arthur, I will always try to help you. I would never take advantage, I love you and I want this relationship to work,” he replied.

“I know,” Arthur’s lips turned up into a smile. The omega leaned forward and pushed Alfred’s glasses up on his nose. “Me too.”


End file.
